The line of destruction
by Tsnofan
Summary: A mysterious earthquake rocks Japan.First part in a series.
1. Default Chapter Title

Hey! I'm trying my hand at drama,so please tell me what you think. This

will be a series, though I don't know how many parts.Enjoy!

P.S. Any michi fans out there,PLEASE don't kill me. *Dodges things thrown from Mimato haters*

Disclaimer: Blah, blah. I don't own Digimon.Don't own Mighty ducks,either.

(a/n: This takes place about 2 years after the digiworld, but not much has changed.

The ages are:Matt,Tai,Sora=14,Joe 15,Mimi/Izzy= 13,and Kari/Tk=10.)

Tk woke up to pain. His head was throbbing and his left leg felt as if it was on fire. He tried to move, and only then realized that he was buried under a pile of brick. Being careful of his leg, Tk slowly pushed the pile off of himself. As the last bricks were pushed away, Tk gasped in horror at the sight of what had once been a calm summer night.

HAD been.

Now the streets were covered in ruble, nary a building left standing. Men, women, and children roamed the streets calling out the names of friends or loved ones. Looking around him at the dead bodies, Tk didn't think many of them would be answering. As he tried to hobble away from the site, he tried to recall the night's events. He had come to see the new "Mighty Ducks" movie, that was only playing at this theater. After he had exited the theater, the ground had begun to shake. As the tremors shook the ground, Tk had tried to take shelter under an awning. He had felt something hit him in the head, and then he blacked out.

From the lack of firefighters and medical personal, the blonde figured he hadn't been out to long. A sudden thought hit him. 'Matt!' The other blonde boy had been on date that night, somewhere in the city. Unfortunately the trip to the theater had been a half an hour's drive for his mother. That meant at least an 8-hour walk. More like 14,with his injured leg. But he didn't care, at that moment the ten-year-old had only one thought on his mind. His brother and his friends. Ok that was two, but Tk didn't have time to debate it. He had to get to them, no matter what. 

****

Somewhere, back in Odiba. A few moments earlier.

A girl dressed in pink sighed as she walked home with her beau. It was only their third date, but there was magic between them. She just hoped he felt it too. When they reached the girl's door, she turned towards her date. "Thank you for walking me home, Matt. I had a wonderful time."

Matt flashed that smile that made the freshman girls go gaga. "It was nothing Mimi. I'm glad you had a good time." He turned to leave. "But before you go," Mimi said, "I ..Um.." Mimi took a deep breath and kissed him on the lips. Matt blushed a deep crimson at first, then melted into the gentle kiss. After a few minutes they had to pull away. "Whow…."was all Matt could utter, as Mimi entered the apartment.

When Matt reached the street, he turned around to look up at Mimi's window.'This relationship might work out after all', he thought to himself. Just then the ground started to shake. Slightly at first then harder and more violently then before. Matt had to grab hold of a streetpole to keep himself on his feet, as he saw the apartment building start to crumble. He heard a familiar scream. "MIMI!" Matt yelled, still holding the pole. As soon as the ground was steady enough for him to walk, he took off into the still falling apartment building.

(A/n: I DO NOT think that 13/14 year-old kids should date, but they needed to for the story. So.. What do you think? Any suggestions or comments?)


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hi again! Here's the second part, and I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and the first few sections of this story and the last one take place at the same time,(Right when the earthquake started)just from different points of view. And um, my apologies over Izzy and Joe's sucky parts but I'm more of a Matt&Tk fan, so I can't do them very well. Get it, got it, good. Ficward…HO!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Does any body _REALLY_ need these anymore? I don't own digimon, YOU don't own digimon and I doubt Bandai or Foxkids people are ever going to read these.

Izzy Izumi sat at his computer. As always. Today he was researching a report on thermodynamics. It wasn't due for 3 weeks, but what a great way to get ahead! The boy genius typed away for hours, until his project was complete. As he printed out his several page assignment, Izzy allowed his thoughts to wander. They came to a rest on his old friends. He sighed thinking of them always reminded him of Tentomon. But even thought he missed his friend and partner very much, there was someone he missed more. Gennai. In him, Izzy had found a true friend. Although he may not've always had the answers, was more knowledgeable

then anyone in the group, including himself. 

Again Izzy sighed. It had been over 2 years since they had heard from the digiworld. Not even an E-mail from Gennai. He was snapped out of his reverie when is printer made a loud noise, to indicate that it was out of paper. Putting his trusty laptop on his back, he exited his room. His parents had been watching a movie and were now a sleep on the couch, in each other's arms. Izzy smiled at the picture and scribbled a note, in case they woke up and found him missing. He carefully opened and closed the door hoping not to wake them. 

As the young redhead made his way into town, the ground began to shake. As he ran to find shelter, he saw a tall tree fall on a power line, rendering the city powerless. Taking cover under an awning, Izzy watched in horror as buildings caved in on themselves. Large cracks appeared in the streets, causing cars to collide and burst into flame. Closing his eyes, Izzy wished for it to end and kept them shut until the ground stopped shaking. 

He slowly opened his eyes to view the chaos around him. He looked toward the outskirts of town, where the place he called home had been reduced to rubble. His eyes started to water and he fell on his knees. "Nooooo…" was all he could whisper. "Nooo…I've already lost one set of parent, now I have to lose these too?", he said, covering his face with his hands. Izzy sat there crying, until he heard a small blip from his laptop. Taking the computer off his back, Izzy opened it, to find he had Email. Izzy's eyes bugged in surprise when he realized the author's identity.

"GENNAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

****

A few miles outside of Odiba

Joe Kido shifted in his seat. He picked at his food, then squirmed again. He had invited Tai and Sora over for a study session on the up coming test. As the couple was about to go home, Mrs.Kido had invited them to stay for diner. The couple had agreed and soon the family was sitting around the diner table. Unfortunately for Joe, the subject of conversation had turned to career choices, or in Joe's case, choice. Every time his father looked at him, he would beam with pride and drone on about how great a doctor Joe was going to be. Sora, noticing the distressed look on Joe's face, leaned over. 

"You haven't told him yet, have you?"She whispered. Joe looked down at his tennis shoes. "No. I'm afraid he'd take it the wrong way." "Well there's no time like the present. And remember Tai and I are behind you 100%""Thanks Sora."

"…isn't that right Joe" Mr.Kido asked his son.

"Huh?"Joe asked, turning back to the conversation. "I was just telling them that you're going to be a world famous doctor someday, right, my boy?" Joe stared at his plate for a moment and then muttered, "Idontwanttobeadoctor." "What was that, Joe?" his mom asked him. "I said I'm not going to be a doctor. And even if I was it should be my decision, not yours. "Joe finished defiantly. As soon he finished speaking, the table started shaking. Soon dishes were flying everywhere, and books started flying off of shelves. Then after a few minutes it stopped. The phone rang and Mr.Kido answered. "Yes. I see. Of course, were on our way." 

Everyone looked at him questioningly. "That was the hospital." he said, gathering his things. "An earthquake flattened 1/2 the city, and they need all the help they can get. Let's go family. "Jim and Mrs.Kido stood up from the table and ran to the car. "Wait!" Joe yelled. "I'm coming too.""But I thought you didn't want to be a doctor. "Joe's dad mimicked. "Besides I said family. Your no son of mine"he said in disgust and walked out the door, leaving the three teens to sit in a shocked silence.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Next part!! And it's in Matt's POV,YAY!!! And Allamoniamon taikoko I'm sorry you 'depsie'it. I think its spelled 'd-e-s-p-i-s-e'. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Poor me.

Matt's Pov.

I took off as fast as my legs could carry me. There was only one thought in my brain. Mimi.

As I took a step into the still crumbling building, I was met with a cloud of dust, causing me to choke. Steel and wooden beams poked out of the ground, suppriseingly undamaged, unlike the apartments they had once held up. As I continued my way across the debris-ridden ground, I noticed that part of Mimi's apartment was still standing. Thank God for small favors. 

I hurried into the once familiar apartment building, only to discover the bodies of Mr.&Mrs. Tachikawa lying on the ground. I could only hope Mimi was alright. Mimi's room has always been small, but now looked even smaller as I made my to her 1/2 standing room. As soon as I entered, I began to furiously search through piles of cement and debris. After a half hour, I finally found her in a small pile by the window. She was still alive, but she had a nasty looking head wound. Slipping my arms around her, I picked her up, cringing only slightly as a stray piece of metal cut a long gash in my arm.

Carefully making my way out of the apartment, I heard something. Looking up to try and find the source of the sound, I realized that what was left of the roof was slowly falling down on us.

I slowed my pace and tried carefully not to make any noise, fearing it would cause an avalanche of drywall. As I turned the corner toward the exit, I winced as my feet crunched the remains of a window pain. I looked up to see the ceiling start caving in. I had to dodge, for the place where I was standing was soon inhabited by roofing tiles. MANY roofing tiles. In a maddash to freedom, I ducked and dodged as quickly as I dared, Mimi still in my arms. My heart was racing. What if we didn't get out? What if we were both trapped? Who would come to our rescue then? I shook my head. I can't think like that. Mimi's life is at stake.

The ceiling started coming down even faster. I could no longer dodge all the pieces, so I let smaller pieces hit me, using my body to shield Mimi. 'We're all most there', I thought 'We can make it.' A medium piece of ceiling hits my legs causing me to lose my balance, and my hold of Mimi. Luckily she only flew a few feet, but that still can't be good. I scrambled to get back up, as the flood of drywall draws closer. Gently picking Mimi up again, I run for the exit with reckless abandon. I reach the opening with seconds to spare and plow out of the building as it collapses behind me. Seconds from becoming flat as a pancake. And I thought the digiworld was dangerous.

It wasn't until I carried Mimi to a safe spot, that I noticed the severity of her injury. The wound covered one fourth of her head and the blood seeping from it was turning her honey-brown hair a sickening dark red. I searched through Mimi's purse and found a handkerchief that I used for a bandage. As I sat there, resting after my ordeal, I heard a beeping coming from my digivice. I looked at my digivice and heard Izzy's voice. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" 

"Yeah, this is Matt." "Matt! You're the first one that's answered. I need you to meet me at the park as soon as possible. I may have figured out the cause of the earthquake." "Izzy, listen. Mimi's been hurt. It's been over an hour and she hasn't woken up. She's bleeding pretty badly." Izzy could detect the tone of desperation in his voice. "Ok….Joe lives the closer to Mimi then any of us. I'll see if I can get help for you guys. You just stay with her." And then he disconnected with me. I looked at the lovely brunette that was my girlfriend. "Just hang on Mimi," I pleaded, brushing a piece of hair from her face, lovingly. "Helps on the way."

A/n: So….What do you think? Criticism is welcome, but Pleeeeeeeeeeeease…no flames. Thank you! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Hey,all!! Sorry it took so long, but my computer ate it yesterday!! Anyway we finally find out where Kari is. Knew she had to be here somewhere. Oh, and thank you Sumiki, hello, and Yamato_Ishida for reviewing!!Please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Poor me.

Joe sat down hard in his chair, barely noticing Tai and Sora's presence. His father words floated through his head. _You're no son of mine._ How could his dad just blow him off like that? Just because he hadn't wanted to be a doctor, didn't mean he hadn't wanted to be part of the family. He didn't have long to wallow in self pity, for a few minutes later he heard a beep from his digivice. "Joe? Can you hear me?" Asked the voice on the other side.

"Izzy?!" the trio asked in unison." Yah,it's me. Listen Matt and Mimi need help. Matt says Mimi is hurt and is bleeding pretty badly. After you get to them, meet me in the park. I think I may have figured out what caused the earthquake." After saying that, Izzy cut the connection. "What was that all about?" Sora asked. "I don't know, but Mimi needs our help. The only problem is transportation. It's way to far for us to walk." Joe spoke up "Well, I have my driver's permit. The only thing is I'm supposed to have an adult with me. We don't want to break the law, do we?"

Tai looked out the window at the ruined city. "I don't think anyone's going to care, Joe."

****

Mimi's apartment

Matt sat on the ground, staring at Mimi. It had been an hour since Izzy had contacted them and still no sign of Joe. Mimi's skin was turning a sickening shade of white due to blood loss. She had already bled through the handkerchief twice and close to doing it again. Matt sighed and got up to go clean it at the nearby broken fire hydrant he had been using. But as soon as he stood up his ankle gave out and he was back on the ground. 'Damn' He thought 'that chuck of cement got me worse than I thought.' Actually, now that the adrenaline had wore off, he was feeling the full brunt of his injury's .His body was covered in cuts and bruises and his foot felt like it was on fire.

He slowly made his way to the hydrant, where he knelt down and started to wash out the handkerchief.

No sooner had he started his chore, then a car came into view down the road. As Matt squinted to see who it was, he realized it was..Joe! And Tai and Sora! He stood up to try and get their attention, but pain shot from his foot and he was forced to one knee. Joe stopped the car and all three occupants scrambled to Matt's side. "Matt, are you Ok?" Sora asked worriedly." I'm fine, but Mimi need's help", he said, gesturing to the spot they had been staying. Joe and Sora took off immediately, leaving Tai to help Matt. 

As soon as Joe got to Mimi he knew something was wrong. Her breathing was raspy and was so pale, she could have passed off as a sheet. He quickly got out a roll of bandages and went to work. By the time Matt and Tai got there, he was nearly finished. "So.. Is she going to make it?", Matt asked anxiously, biting his lip." I don't know, Matt. She's lost a lot of blood and she might have a concussion, but she'd be dead by now if you hadn't helped her." Matt cracked that half smile that make's girls go gaga. (All girls in audience start drooling. See what I mean:-P) 

"So are we ready to go?" Tai asked, wanting to see what Izzy had to say. Matt slowly tried to get up but fell back down. "In a word" he said grimacing. "No" After bandaging Matt's ankle, Joe carefully picked up Mimi. "Don't you dare drop her." Matt said, being helped up by Tai. Joe gave him a look the said ' Hey, I'm the reliable one remember?' And with that the group slowly made their way to the park, each curious what Izzy had to say.

****

An 8-hour walk or a 1/2-hour drive outside of Odiba

Kari Kaimiya looked anxiously at the speedometer, wondering if the car she was in could go any faster. She had been out on a drive with a her friends, Tarie and Enniua, celebrating Tarie getting her driver's license. A few hours ago they had felt some turbulence on the road, but passed it off as potholes. It wasn't until they turned on the radio had they been aware of the disaster. Now they were speeding towards Odiba, praying for family and friends to be alright. To add another thing to her list of worries, Izzy had contacted her about an hour ago saying that he wanted her to come to the park for a meeting. He said some thing about the earthquake, before being cut off.

Soon the group of girls had entered the city limits. As they drove past the demolished movie theater, Kari noticed a shape laying on the side walk. It was a kid. About ten-years old and blonde wearing a funny…

"Oh GOD!!!!! That's TK!!!!!!! Stop the car stop the car!!!!!" Kari screamed as she realized it was her digidestined friend. Tarie quickly pulled over and Kari was out the door before she had even turned off the engine.

Kari was immediately at Tk's side, checking for a pulse. Finding it, she gave a small sigh of relief as she started shaking him. "Tk…Tk…Can you hear me?" As he remained unresponsive tears started at the edges of her eyes. "Please wake up Tk. Please…" Tarie and Enniua slowly made their way over. They both grimaced at the sight of Tk's leg. "Is he going to be all right?" Tarie asked. Kari looked up at her friend, trying to hold back tears of worry. "I don't know. Help me get him in the car, we still have to get home."

The trio of girls carefully laid him in the back seat. Kari got in the back also, resting Tk's head on her lap. The got back on the road, albeit a tad slower this time. Kari gave him a peck on the cheek." Please be alright" she whispered as they once again headed toward home.


	5. Default Chapter Title

Hey all! It's part 5!Please keep reading and thanks to any and everyone who has read/reviewed my story so far!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Yet. Once I take over Bandai and Foxkids….

****

At the Odiba park

Izzy sat impatiently in the middle of Odiba park, typing away at his computer. It had been an hour and no one had arrived yet. As sad as he was about losing his parents(again), they had to act quickly. There would be time to mourn later.

A few minutes later, he noticed five kids coming towards him. It was Joe, carrying a sick looking Mimi, Sora, and Matt being helped by Tai. Izzy ran over to his friends. "What happened to you guys?" Izzy asked. "It's been an hour!" This got him a few dirty looks, but no answers. "ok……"

The group sat in a circle, Matt keeping a watchful eye on Mimi. "So where's Tk? And Kari?" Izzy asked. As soon as those words escaped his lips, a brand new corolla pulled up, with Kari visible in the back seat. Sometimes, if you ask question you really want answers to, the universe will respond. This was one of those times.

Kari got out slowly and rushed over to Tai. He met her with a big hug. "Oh Kari! thank God your alright!! I was so worried!! When I saw what happened to the apartment building……." He stopped because she was looking him in the straight in the eye. "Mom and Dad are dead, aren't they, Tai." she said quietly. Her older brother just bit his lip and nodded. "Oh Tai…"she said as she started to cry. Once she quieted, she remembered the fact that Tk was still in the back seat. "Hey Tai, we have to get Tk." "TK? Why? Where is he?" it was then that he noticed the boy in the back seat.

"Hey Joe!" he called. "Looks like you've got another patient!"

Once the group was back together, Joe hand put Tk's leg in a splint and Matt had stopped asking Kari about 'what happened' 'where'd you find him', the digidestined got down to business. "Now you all know I called you here because I said I knew something about the earthquake right?" He was rewarded by 5 nods. "Good. Here's the deal. Immediately after the earthquake, I got an E-mail from Gennia" Everyone gasped. They hadn't heard from their mentor since digiworld. "He say there is a new evil taking over the world. An evil Digimon to be exact. His name is Diablomon. A virus type with a bad temper. Only instead of trying to take over the digiworld first, he wants to take over our world first. You see, he doesn't want to rule the world of people, he just want's to rule the world. Then he can control the digiworld from here, just by entering a few keystrokes. What's worse is that he's more powerful than anyone we've fought before. He's already gained control of the earth's tectonic plates, which is why the earthquake happened. Pretty soon he'll be able to control all of the earth's forces, like lightning or tsunami's…."

Izzy looked around the circle as everyone let this sink in. What he was literally telling them was that anything could happen at any time. They could go to bed after a tornado and wake up to a volcano exploding on their doorstep.

After a few minutes of silence, Kari spoke up. "Is there any way to stop him? I mean, Gennia wouldn't tell us all this unless there was something we could do." Izzy nodded." I'm glad you brought that up, Kari. Gennia sent me this dimensional transportation program. I just push the enter key, and our Digimon are transported here faster than you can say 'VenomMyotismon'. I just haven't yet because I wanted to have your opinions."

"Well I say we go for it. It can't hurt to try." Sora said. "It'll be great to see Gomamon again" Joe stated. After a unanimous vote of 'Yes', Izzy typed in a few commands and pushed enter. "Now it just a matter of time" he said looking up at the sky.

****

Somewhere in the digitalworld

The group of eight Digimon sat around a fire, eating diner and talking. The digi-destined Digimon had decided it would be easier to find food and shelter if they stayed together. So for 2 years now they had traveled around the digiworld, looking for old friends and exploring new lands. It was during this evening's diner that something odd started happening.

Agumon had been eating a fish that he caught, when all of a sudden, he started disappearing. It started at the tip of his tail and made its may up the rest of his body. With a 'pop' the last of his nose disappeared, leaving the rest of them stunned. It had happened to them all, one by one, until only Gabumon and Palmon were left. "Gabumon, where did everyone go?" she said hugging him tight. "I honestly don't know honey"

Then Palmon started disappearing and was gone before she could even scream. Gabumon stared at the space where his girlfriend had once been and then disappeared, just like the rest.


	6. Default Chapter Title

Hey!!!!Part 6!!!yay!!!!Thank you everyone who had read and reviewed so far!!!! *Mumbles to self 'I hate writers block'*

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!!!!

Wmph! Wmph! Wmphwmphwmphwmphwmph! That was the sound made as 7 Digimon landed in a pile in front of Izzy's computer. A few second later another wmph!was heard as Gabumon landed on top of the heap. "Ow!" "Get off me!" The Digimon cried. "Matt!" This caught the rest of their attention as Gabumon ran towards his partner. With a shock they realized that they were in the real world. Or the human world at least.

"Joe!"

"Tai!"

"Sora!"

The Digimon cried out joyfully as they were reunited with their friends. That is for everyone except Palmon and Patamon. After being assured that their partners were going to be all right, the group sat in a circle to decide what to do next. Gabumon put a reassuring paw on Palmon's shoulder, trying to calm her fears.

"So what do we do now?" Matt asked, still worried about their safety. "My apartment's probably big enough to hold everyone." Joe said. His home was probably the only one of the digi-destines that remained intact, anyway. "That's a good plan. We should get a goodnight's sleep and then decide what to do in the morning." The group headed of riding Garurmon, Birdramon, and Greymon, hoping no one would notice the giant creatures running down the street.

****

That night at Joe's apartment

The sound of children sobbing could be heard throughout the apartment building that night. To proud to cry in front each other, they found comfort in grieving privately w/their digimon. That is everyone except Matt. Silently making his way out of the room he shared with Tk, Matt made his way to the balcony. As he sat there under the rays of the full moon, he reflected on his parents. His mother had never been there. She had been across the river, living with Tk. And his dad had always been at work, even if they did live with each other. No, he had the only person he needed right here, and that was his brother. And Mimi, of course. 

But even as he tried to convince himself, there was a small voice, nagging at the back of his mind. 'That's not true' the voice said 'They loved you, and you loved them. Don't you remember?' That brought forth a sudden surge of memories, bittersweet but nice. Memories of him and his family, going on picnics or going to the movies, just enjoying each other's company. Even after the divorce, he had still loved them. As he stood there a few moments he heard the balcony door close.

Turning around he saw his wolf-like Digimon standing there. "Gabumon.." he said, eyes wet with unshed tears. "You know, it's Ok to cry, Matt" Gabu said quietly looking at his partner. Matt chuckled dryly, then wrapped his Digimon in a fierce embrace, finally allowing himself to grieve his loses.

The next day

The next morning was a terrible one. No one except Mimi and Tk, who had woken up, thankfully, had gotten a good night's sleep. Dark circles were under everyone's eyes ,and Matt and Tai were even to tired to fight.(Gasp. Heck's frozen over!:-) The group was meeting around the couch so that Mimi wouldn't have to move so much.

"So what do we do now?" Tai asked Izzy anxiously. He didn't like the idea that Diablomon could be out there, destroying cities, while they sat there on their duffs.

"Well…." Was all the computer genius got to say, before a horrific crash came from outside. "What was that?" They all wondered as they rushed to the balcony. Everyone's eyes popped as what looked like a Gargoyle crossed with a devil went on a rampage." I guess we don't have to look for him any more", Izzy stated from the back of the group. The beast must've had impeccable hearing, for as soon as Izzy said this, he turned towards them. 

"So you are the Digidestined of legend. A pathetic lot you are, easy enough to crush under foot. Well, enough small talk. Hell's Fire!" He screamed as he let lose a stream of magma towards the balcony." Everyone, Digivolve!"

(I will not bore you with digivolveing scenes, so lets just say everyone is ultimate except Gabu&Agu = mega)

The newly digivolved Digimon began their attacks after destroying the Hell's fire.

"Flower Cannon!" "Metal wolf claw!" "Wing Blade!" "Terra Force!" "Vulcan's Hammer!" "Hand of Fate!" "Celestial arrow!"

Diablomon was defeated rather quickly as the attacks engulfed him. As he slow dispersed, Diablo uttered this warning. "Just because you have defeated me doesn't mean that you can let your guard down. Even if I die my evil will grow inside my minions. Beware you fools, you will never have a day of peace for the rest of your lives." And then he was gone.

Everyone stood, staring at the place where he had been deleted. "Do you think he was right or was he just saying that to scare us?" Matt asked the group. "Unless we encounter one of his minions, we have no way of knowing" Izzy replied. Gabumon's stomach rumbled. He grinned sheepishly. "Do we have anything to eat?" The group laughed and headed inside for lunch.

(A/n: I know this part is sort of a let down, but the entire point of THIS series was to set the scene for my NEXT fic, but I guess you figure that out when you read it. CAIO! Please Review!!)


End file.
